Courir après le destin
by Nicolina
Summary: Il est là, j’en suis certain. Je cours sans cesse, à en être essoufflé constamment. Je ne m’arrêterai jamais, je ne le peux pas, pas tant qu’il ne sera pas là. Ma vie se résume à ça : courir après l’impossible. NaruSasu


**Courir après le destin**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Naruto+Sasuke

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drame

Petit mot : Voici une fic sur Naruto, ma première et ce sera sans doute la seule. Je l'ai juste écrite parce que ça me trottait dans la tête constamment et qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Et comme c'est une fanfiction, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la garder pour moi. C'est court, mais c'est fait exprès et il n'y aura pas de suite.

Sur ce bonne lecture. ^^

Il est là, j'en suis certain. Je cours sans cesse, à en être essoufflé constamment. Je ne m'arrêterai jamais, je ne le peux pas, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas là. Ma vie se résume à ça : courir après l'impossible.

******

D'après nos dernières informations, c'est près d'ici qu'il se cacherait.

J'écoute, impatient de partir comme d'habitude. Quand ça le concerne, plus rien ne peut me retenir. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Plus de trois ans de séparation et ma volonté n'a pas fléchi. Je m'en tiens toujours à ce que je dis parce que sinon, je ne ferais que reculer. Et jamais je ne pourrais être Hokage.

-Naruto, tu écoutes ?

-Pardon ?

-Non, comme d'habitude, Monsieur n'écoute pas, se plaint Sakura. Je croyais que tu voulais le retrouver.

-Mais c'est le cas, dis-je un peu gêné. Je t'écoute.

Elle me regarde avec insistance, me montrant bien qu'elle ne répétera pas. Je m'impatiente encore plus. Sai est près d'elle et écoute attentivement. Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est partir. Le capitaine Yamato complète les explications de Sakura et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande Sakura.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Si tout va bien, alors arrête de soupirer.

-Mais on perd du temps.

-On ne peut pas foncer dans le tas, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? C'est de Sasuke qu'on parle. Il ne va pas…

-Bien sûr que si, Naruto. Même si j'ai envie de croire qu'il n'a pas changé, on ne peut pas nier le fait qu'il ait essayé de te tuer.

Je bougonne, mais ne dit rien. Elle a raison, je le sais bien. Après les explications, je m'éloigne un peu d'eux, pour être seul. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le voir. Si vraiment il est là-bas, alors je dois y aller. Je regarde mes compagnons, un peu plus loin. Je suis du genre à faire tout et n'importe quoi et cette fois, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je m'éloigne d'eux et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Je sais où ça se trouve et mon instinct me guide. Je vais le retrouver, et je vais le ramener. Sasuke, je veux te revoir. C'est pour toi que j'ai avancé jusqu'ici. J'arrive dans une petite clairière. La lune l'éclaire, je la regarde et en baissant la tête je m'aperçois qu'il est là, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Naruto, dit-il.

-Sasuke.

Je ne dis rien de plus et pourtant l'envie ne m'en manque pas. Je ne bouge pas non plus. Ca fait déjà longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il s'avance vers moi. Je n'aime pas les vêtements qu'il porte, j'ai envie de les lui arracher. Il est proche de moi et mes poings se serrent.

-Ca fait longtemps Naruto.

-Oui.

-Je pensais que tu serais plus bavard pour nos retrouvailles.

-Je le pensais, moi aussi.

Il pose une main sur mon cou et je ne fais rien alors qu'il le serre. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de lui résister.

-Sasuke.

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Naruto ?

-Pour te ramener à Konoha.

-Toujours cette même obsession. Me courir après t'excite tant que ça ?

Je ne réponds pas, mais je sais que je rougis en cet instant. Il me regarde, un sourire narquois sur le visage et j'ai envie de le frapper. Finalement, je le repousse et il me lâche, reculant de quelques pas.

-Ah ! Enfin ! Dit-il. Je n'attendais que ça.

-Imbécile.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Il sort son épée et je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, mais je sais que l'affrontement est inévitable. Pour réaliser mon souhait, je dois en passer par là. Il fonce sur moi et je parviens à l'éviter d'extrême justesse. Il est rapide, trop rapide pour moi, si bien qu'il parvient à me toucher au bras. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je ne me défends pas, je ne fais qu'éviter, mais je ne peux pas attaquer. Je recule sans cesse et Sasuke avance inexorablement.

-Bats-toi, Naruto.

Il continue à me faire reculer et finalement je finis à terre, trébuchant à force de reculer. Il enfonce son épée dans mon épaule et je sens ses milles oiseaux traverser mon corps. Je ne crie pas, mais je le regarde, dans les yeux. Je finis par prendre la lame entre mes mains, malgré la douleur et ainsi, je me relève. Sasuke semble surpris, alors que je tiens à peine debout. J'avance vers lui, enfonçant un peu plus l'épée dans mon épaule. Ca fait un mal de chien, mais je veux lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur. Bientôt, les milles oiseaux s'arrêtent, Sasuke est abasourdi et il retire l'épée. Je ne peux empêcher un cri de sortir de ma bouche.

-Tu veux vraiment mourir, dit-il.

-Je ne mourrai pas, dis-je. J'ai fait une promesse.

J'avance vers lui et maintenant, c'est lui qui recule. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, je vois la détermination qu'il a toujours eue.

-Je te ramènerai Sasuke, dis-je alors que je suis proche de lui, trop proche peut-être.

Nos visages sont proche l'un de l'autre. J'ai envie de le toucher pour voir s'il est bien là, si ce n'est pas le énième rêve que je fais, mais quand ma main touche son visage, aucun doute, c'est bien lui qui se tient devant moi.

-Sasuke.

-Tu vas mourir Naruto.

-Pas aujourd'hui, je te le garantie.

-Je sais.

Je me penche vers lui et nos lèvres se touchent doucement. J'ai mal à l'épaule, j'ai mal au cœur, Sasuke est bien là. Il arrive toujours à me faire souffrir. Le baiser se fait plus violent, plus intense, tant de tension qui retombe. Il me tient les bras et je souffre, je crains de m'évanouir dans peu de temps. Nos langues se cherchent, se mêlent, enfin nous nous retrouvons et pourtant nous sommes si loin. Il se recule et me pousse à terre.

-Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. Quand tu disparaîtras, n'oublie pas ça. Oublie-moi, ne me cherche plus, nos destins ne sont plus liés l'un à l'autre.

-Tu le savais.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

-Tu ne l'es pas, dis-je en souriant. Mais sache une chose Sasuke. Je n'abandonnerai jamais et je te garantie que je lierai à nouveau nos destins quoiqu'il arrive.

Il me sourit et je disparais. Je me réveille, un sourire triste sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un rêve, juste le souvenir de mon clone. Je regarde mes compagnons autour de moi. Quand nous irons dans ce repère, nous n'y trouverons rien. Il sera déjà parti. Mais, je sais une chose, quoiqu'il arrive, je le retrouverai, nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau et je pourrais enfin relier le fil de nos destins.

**Owari !**


End file.
